Ace (RAH)
:Ace is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. Ever since he was very young, Ace had a passion for flying and worked part-time jobs for flying lessons. He served in the United States Air Force and became one of their best pilots. Because of his abilities, he was chosen to serve in the elite group of G.I. Joe. He also has a predilection for gambling but his superiors always look the other way, thanks to his flying skills. His teammates, though, argue if he is ever truly gambling as they have never ever seen him lose. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Ace is already a member of the Joe Team when he appeared in issue #14. His most notable appearance in the series was when he finally went head to head with his Cobra counterpart, Wild Weasel. The airborne fight ended in both aircraft running out of weapons and the two pilots showed their respect for each other. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Brad J. Armbruster was born in Montreal, Canada.Intelligence Profile in ''Action Force'' 29. He was part of a team who flew to the Amazonian Jungle to destroy a Cobra supply base. During the mission the Skystriker came under attack from Cobra F.A.N.G.s and the engines failed but Ace was able to refire them in air then destroy the base. On the way back to the U.S.S. Flagg the Skystriker was running out of fuel and the engines failed on arrival but Ace was able to land on the deck with only one wheel destroyed. , & He subsequently fast flew Sci-Fi from Germany to the United Kingdom to deal with a Cobra bomb planted on Tower Bridge in London. Ace and Lady Jaye were later part of a training mission in Norway that was attacked by Rattlers and a Night Raven. All the Cobra planes were shot down but it was unclear which Joe got the kill on the Night Raven. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Write up DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Sigma 6 animated series Write up Toys Trivia *The preliminary filecard for Ace had several differences from the final product:The Ultimate Guide to G.I. Joe, page 30 **His first name was Wendall, rather than Brad. **He was from Seattle, not Providence. **His life prior to enlistment is given more detail, such as working three jobs after school and on weekends to pay for flying lessons, and earning his certification at 19. **Prior to the Joe team, he was assigned to Top Gun, rather than the Aggressors. *The "Aggressors" that Ace flew for is a squadron maintained by both the Air Force and Navy - each acts as the enemy for the other branch during military war games. *It was later implied that Sabre Jet, a member of the Earth Corps in the Hasbro/Sunbow series Inhumanoids, was in fact supposed to be Ace, as they shared the same name of Brad J. Armbruster, though his appearance and voice actor were different between both series. (Another major link was via supposedly intrepid reporter Hector Ramirez, who had appeared in G.I. Joe several times and had several major appearances in Inhumanoids, as well as cameos in The Transformers and Jem and the Holograms, further solidifying the theory that all four shows shared the same universe.) External links * My Useless Knowledge page Footnotes Category:1983/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Generation 3 characters Category:Drivers Category:Characters with a Captain (O-3) rank